Your Guardian Demon:Your Guarding Angel
by MagicalInsanity
Summary: Kim now has to overcome her fear and panic, and relearn all what she knows about a relationship. Things can get hard for her and Shego, but she is willing to do anything for her guardian angel even face death..? Sequel to Face Down, enjoy! x3 kigo
1. A smile, for some tears

_I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters, they are the exclusive property of Disney and used in this story without official permission._

AN: This is based on _Your Guardian Angel_ by _The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_. Sequel to Face Down, x3

————————————————————————————————————————

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face I can't replace_

--------------------------

Shego stares at her beloved; Kim is just so small and cute without even trying, that not even adorable could describe it and love is just a plain word that cannot capture the feeling they have for each other. Making Kim smile is Shego's top priority at the moment, but it's hard to even get a genuine smile. Too much has happened, and Kim needs support, but being stubborn, she couldn't realize this; wishing to get better, wishing to be healed, the red-head wants to do such thing alone and since being for two years in a bad relationship, Kim forgot what a real relationship meant. Shego, being unusually patience, is trying to give Kim her own space and time; the result of this is a rather scared Kim which wants to keep always near Shego, and the pale woman cannot understand this. _She wants me to be with her, yet she wants to bear this burden alone. This isn't what a relationship is supposed to mean..._

"Okay Kim, first question," Shego asks Kim seriously, who had some fun with Circe and is now sitting next to Shego; who has Selene on the other side. "You want to solve all of this on your own, don't you?"

"Well..." Kim looks away, as Shego places a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I want to be strong; I want to appear strong in front of you--"

"Second question," Shego says, not wanting to hear the rest, "if you do, why do you need to relay on me?"

"Umm..." The hero again looks away, "look Shego, I feel that I need you besides me to get over this, and--"

"If you do," the pale woman interrupts again, "then share it with me. It's your burden Kimmie, you can do what you please with it, but if you feel that you need me then include me. I feel used, you know, and you also know very well I hate that damn feeling and that the last thing I want is for you to give me such a feeling."

"I'm sorry Shego!" Kim throws herself at the older woman, feeling genuinely afraid, "please don't go! I need you here, with me! I promise to include you, I swear!"

"Princess," is the sweet reply, "I am not asking you for this, I love you too much to think of going away, and you need me, so I am here. You can do as you please, I am just letting you know that it hurts and that in a relationship, you have to pay attention to your partner. Jeez! I would think you would be the one to teach me that!"

Kim giggles and Shego starts to tickle her for good measure. She tries to escape, but Shego is too quick and soon has Kim pinned down. The cry of stop and the laughter only ends when Kim finally is able to make her move and kisses her beloved deeply. When the kiss stops, they are both out of breath and Kim ran out of energy. Shego, for her part, takes her princess inside the house, knowing that to go further, even in their bed, could cause some serious damage to her princess, thanks to her ex-husband. Shego knows that Kim isn't ready for a partner, they tease and flirt with each other, but there are times in which something said can make Kim sweat in fear. Shego either is told which ones are these, so that she could evade them, or go around, testing the ground. Since Kim doesn't know herself that this happens, she cannot tell Shego so there is not much choice left.

Kim's lack of energy can also be attributed to her ex-husbands treatment; all the things he did to her amounted up to plenty: bad nutrition, weakness and fatigue from lack of proper sleep, emotional and psychological scarring, to just mention a few. Kim is slowly gaining her old confidence, her old trust, and her old self and mostly thanks to Shego. Since she is the one to save Kim, and Betty knows overall that Shego isn't a bad person but someone just as scared or maybe even more than Kim due to her past, has given Shego a time to show the world herself. The main problem with that is that Hego is probably going to learn of this fact soon, and might pay Shego a visit.

"Shego, thank you," the red-head says, "I am sorry."

"Sorry for what, Pumpkin?" The pale woman asks, taking Kim to their bed to get proper rest.

"For being a burden..."

"Really...? Yeah, you should be sorry for that, but the point is that you are not. I am doing this because I care for you, Kimmie, not because of anything else."

"But, Shego, you seem to be giving up your life for me..."

"News for you, Princess, I don't have a life," Shego's hard eyes tells Kim that she speaks the truth, "I have lived through something like that, which is one of the reasons why I stopped liking men."

"How long have you known you were into girls?"

"Is not the fact of knowing such thing, Kimmie, is the fact of making the decision yourself. I decided that men aren't up to my liking, being the bastards that they are, so not much choice left for me but women, huh?"

"Why did you make such a decision?"

"Because I had a bad experience, maybe even worse than yours; now is not time to talk about it though, now you are going to rest."

"Then," Kim hesitantly asks, as Shego places her on their bed, "can you at least tell me when you decided on such thing?"

"The same day I decided to join the dark side, Kimmie," Shego answers truthfully, and Kim knows from the tension surrounding her beloved that it is personal and that it still hurts, "plus the bonus that they have cookies, and even if they never tell anyone, they also have milk."

Kim laughs lightly at the joke, as Shego crawls over her; Kim clings onto Shego, who turns around on her back to have her younger counterpart over her. Even if they are technically the same age, Shego is still considered older.

"I thought you would be forever on top in this relation," Kim jokes.

"I don't want to crush you when I am trying to get you to feel better," Shego teases, giving Kim a kiss on her nose, "that wouldn't be smart, would it?"

"Yeah..." Kim sighs in happiness, snuggles closer to Shego, and gives her a light kiss.

Kim smiles and Shego cannot help but cry. Some things aren't meant to happen to some people, and God knows that Kim is one of the last people to deserve that type of treatment. Because of that, Kim seems to have reversed into a little child needing help and consoling, which makes her only adorable and close to pity; something not good for a twenty year old. Still, Shego only wishes for such thing not to be permanent; God also knows how hard it was for Shego to get over all of that alone, and how lonely she felt. If she could take some of that away from Kim, then she would gladly do it, but if she could have stopped that from happening at all, Shego would be happier.

"MmmM...Shego...?"

"I am here, Princess, you go back to sleep," she replies, her tone even.

"You crying?"

"Pumpkin, you are talking to Shego, baby, and Shego don't cry."

"Uh huh..." With that, Kim goes back to sleep and Shego dries her eyes, and then goes to sleep too.


	2. Cold World

_I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters, they are the exclusive property of Disney and used in this story without official permission._

AN: This is based on _Your Guardian Angel_ by _The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_. Sequel to Face Down, x3 Also, sorry for taking so long, I had it beta-ed and then re-checked it afterwards. I have been having a lot of work demanded from me from school, so sorry folks, but I promise some goods stories after I'm finished with this one. By the way, KP:MM-AT is canceled for re-writing process; sorry for the inconveniences...

————————————————————————————————————————

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

--------------------------

Kim and Shego are training at the park for several reasons that day; most of the time they keep it in the confines of their house, deep within the walls of their training room, but Shego decided that today, they were going to the park.

"But why?!" The hero whined.

"Because you need it, that's why!" Came the irritated reply; the discussion consists of Kim's whining. "And it's final Princess! It's not that I don't enjoy our private training sessions, they end up quite nicely, but I believe that you are ready for a long lasting one in the park. It will help you regain your concentration," _not to mention to dispel some of your still intact fear..._

"Okay," Kim sighed and gave in.

Which is why they are now exhausted, on the grass, panting and sweating; between breaths, she asks, "care to, please, remind me, why, I agreed, with, this..?"

"Because I said so," comes the reply, not sounding one bit irritated. Shego sits on the grass and turns to her red-head hero, and mocks her, "tired already? You are a princess then: delicate, unable to take care of yourself, needing a strong Shego to help you about, huh?"

"Ah," came the answer with a wicked grin, "yeah, I think I better look for a better Shego..."

"Sorry Cupcake, but there is only one of me, and it's a faulty model, so it's your loss."

"I find it my gain," she remarks, sitting too and looking at the sky, "for there is only one of you, so I get to monopolize you for myself."

They look at each other, they gaze conveying their deep love for one another. They do not expect an interruption to come, much less at that time. _If someone can ruin this moment, that would be Ron. He better not..._ Kim thought to herself, but she could feel the same murderous aura around Shego, telling her that the pale-woman would curse anyone who interrupts them. Someone does, and they are unable to do anything about it...

"Hey, Kim!" The said red-head turns around to the call, and finds Josh Mankey, her old crush and someone who Shego wishes to crush just because of that, "it's been years!"

"Josh!" Kim cries like a teenager, and jumps to her feet, "what are you doing around here?"

"Well," he replies, not noticing Shego standing up and Kim going to her, hiding a little; "I need some real life pictures so that I can draw something worthy, but every time a couple notice me, they go all stiff, not natural as I need it to be..."

"Wow, that is true, and kinda deep too," the pale-green woman comments, and stretches a hand before the brown-head; Josh stopped dying his hair long ago, "name's Shego, mind you, never forget it."

"Don't think I will," replies the blue-eye male, eyed Shego with a kind of critical eye.

"Need help with taking the pictures?" The ex-thief offers, raising the released hand and Josh takes the camera out of his pant pocket, "I can leave you two to catch up and I promise they will all be natural."

Shego, of course, wants to intimidate Josh and scare him off. Well that is not going to help her Princess, so if she leaves the two of them alone, they might be able to go back to normal, back when they were in high school and giving Kim some confidence back. For this purpose, Shego takes the camera and goes off so quietly that they don't even feel her going away. For Josh, he can only think: _damn sexy woman, I would go for her but I don't want trouble with Bonnie, I know she would never cheat on me so I won't ever cheat on her._ For Kim, the only thing she can think is: _why didn't I feel her go? I normally would have felt her, but not anymore... I want things to go back as they were before, but I want to be with Shego... This is all so complicated._ Left to their own thoughts, it took them a while to go back to a normal topic and conversation.

"So, Josh," she begins, "the art is going good?"

"Wonders!" He replies, "but I need some real life, and though Bonnie is a great model, let's just say that I need some things that look natural, that are actual real life... Ah well, I am still trying to figure it out..."

"Is that why you are here taking pictures?" Kim asks shyly.

"That's one of the reasons. I took some awesome shots of you and your chick fighting. Those are incredible!"

"Thank you," the red-head replies, her face and hair no longer distinguishable. "So...um...what is your other reason?"

"Huh?" Josh shakes his head, to get of his reverie, "oh, yeah! Bonnie's birthday is coming, and I want to give her something special, hence, a real life of me and her, taking for model a collage of different pictures."

"Huh," they heard before a flash blinded them both so that they had to blink several times, "if that is so, then the pictures of Kimmie and I that you took are useless."

"But both of you simply looked so...natural!" That is the best word that the blue-eye man could think up. "I can use it for another moment, for a fighting scene of something, but I will use it!"

"We were more like," the hero looks for the right word, looks at her beloved, giving the pale-green woman an impish grin, "dancing; some sort of dancing that only Shego and I can do. Gosh, the rush and the excitement are still there, and for that I am glad."

"Yeah," agrees the pale-green woman, "there is no point in beating your sorry ass if you don't give a good fight back."

"Shego!" Kim cries in indignation while the ex-thief just grins and the artist laughs at the comment and remark.

"Lover's fight?" He muffles, laughing afterwards when both Shego and Kim turn to him, astonished. "Oh come on! I cannot expect Kim to go back to even trusting men after what she has gone through. Also, it is all over the news the fact that the criminal plasma-producer Shego was the one to save you. Not everyone knows from what, they didn't say, but Bonnie has connections..."

"With my family..." Kim finishes, and nods.

"Yeah," the blue-eye charmer agrees, nodding too, though he really doesn't know if that is true, "so, Kim, how about coming to Bonnie's party?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, just give us a call," the raven-haired woman gives Josh a paper with their house number and mobile phones, "and tell us about the party and, who knows, we might get to know one another."

"Sure!" Josh says, happy to have her phone; he might get some other pictures of her, show them off, and then call her over to prove he knew a really hot babe. "Oh yeah! Here is mine."

The artist passes Shego a piece of paper with his mobile and home number, and then the group says bye and part ways; Shego and Kim call the dogs over. Selene, like her master, received many glances; Circe, like her owner, was petted and fussed over like the adorable creature it looks like. Kim looks just like that, for she continues to act like a child; trying to block all that has happened, she reverted back to an immature state, but she can give intelligent conversations if she is in the right environment and with the right people. Shego is looking just this for, such an occasion with the right people and in the right environment. She doesn't know, though, the extent that Bonnie will go to make Kim miserable but she knows that if it's a girl, then no harm done; Kim is still quite reserved to herself even in such situations with men, and the pale-green woman is desperately trying to get that over. She is trying her best.

---

Weeks passed and still Josh didn't call to tell Kim about the party. Kim called every once in a while, to check on him and on Bon-Bon, always talking a little more on the phone about the pictures and his birthday present for his girlfriend. Josh always told Kim to ask Shego to take pictures for him that he would even pay her for that; with her stealth really natural pictures can be taken, and Josh wants to exploit that. Shego's answer will always be: "Learn how to do it yourself! ... Moron..." Josh never heard the last bit, and never will for that matter.

Finally, the day came. Josh calls over to the Govier-Possible household, to inform Kim that the party is Friday and to bring Shego over. He also gives them the address and they know his number so they can call him if they get lost; information of that sort. Kim hangs up, turns around and sighs; she really doesn't want to go to the party, she has a very bad feeling about it, and she isn't the only one. Shego, a few feet away from her Princess, knows that the party might cause the delicate friendship and balance that she has with the young red-head but on the long run, it will help Kim with her male-phobia or whatever it is that Kim has.

"So..." Shego whispers softly, seductively and in an extremely raw way on Kim's ear, who for her part blushes deeply, shivers and get Goosebumps; "when and where, is the party, huh?"

"Uhhh..." Is the only answer she gets; the red-head hero cannot think properly when the raven-haired ex-thief is softly rubbing her arms. Kim turns around to face her beloved, and places her arms around the pale-green woman's neck. "Friday, around 11 pm; he asks us to bring some drinks over..."

"I'll get them some good tequila and a wine in name of the occasion."

"Bon-Bon's birthday?"

"Nah, that is no case to celebrate; something else is going to happen, my gut tells me, and it has to do with that bitchy cheerleader and that moron of an artist."

"Shego!"

"What!?!"

"Never mind," Kim sighs, turning to the woman she loves, "there is no fixing it, you will still call them names no matter what."

"Damn right Kimmie," Shego answers, leaning into the embrace of her lover, and giving her another crushing kiss that leaves them both wanting more; leaving one scared about the implication and the other in a deep need of an extremely cold shower to cool her over. She would need ice for that but no way that she would do that. "Sorry Pumpkin, I need an urgent bath..."

Kim, knowing what that means, makes no offer to accompany the other woman into the shower. She goes to their room behind Shego, who enters the bathroom alone. Both woman lie on the ground after the door closes, dividing them and both leaning against said door, both trying hard not to cry and only one partially succeeds. Once one of them started the sniffling, tears streams both of their cheeks and they silently ask why, and cursing the reason that there is.

_Why can I not allow her to take me and make me hers!?!?_ The hero cries to herself. _Why can I not take her and make her mine in one night!!?_

_Why won't she let me!?!?_ The ex-thief cries to the heavens. _She could at least take me, but no, she just won't!!_

Both cry to themselves and not daring to face each other in such state. Shego controls herself first, managing to dry the silent tears and opens the door and leans into Kim, giving her a needing embrace. For her part, the red-head turns around and cries openly on the pale-woman's shoulder. The ex-criminal just strokes the hair, rubs the back, and holds on tightly on to Kim, showing the hero that she will never part from her side. After Kim feels better and is calm, she allows Shego to take her back to the room and to the bed.

"Ah..." Comes the remark and Kim gets ready for the worst: 'why can you not love me? why can you not take me?!' but is surprised, "its' a good thing that I am going to get a shower right now, my shirt wouldn't do for the rest of the night."

"Shego!" Kim replies, laughing lightly and feeling better.

"Do you want to take a shower before me, Princess?"

"Yeah..."

"Then go ahead before I regret this and get the shower before you. I know that if I do that you wouldn't shower and we just finished making and eating dinner; and you know that training is tough in the training room because it's closed with no windows to let some breeze in." Shego goes to the door of the room and opens it to go out, "I'll climb the tree in our back yard to get the sight of you stripping naked."

Shego knows, even if she isn't looking at Kim, that the red-head is blushing deeply. She does as she says, and climbs up tree once she is on the yard. Selene is besides her, looking at the sky, and giving her long, mourning yet soothing howl at the full moon. Other howls can be heard, but none are as soothing and as longing as the howl of her Selene. _Stupid comet, fucking __meteor, blasted space rock! Com__ing to earth and ruining my life! And that bastard Hego and his_we are the new generation_ bullshit! __Argh__I swear if I hear that he is co__ming here, I won't answer for my acts! He knows very well what is happening, yet he can ignore it like no other fucking bastard can!_She sighs, and looks at the beautiful blue moon, the second full moon of the month. _Kimmie, if I could just ask you right away what is the matter... I have some idea, I think you don't want anyone getting that deep inside of __you;__ it will just make you as vulnerable as when you were at __**his**__ mercy. The fucker...if he dares disrupt my Princess healing process, I __**wil**__**l**__ become a killer, just for my Pumpkin's sake. If I could just kill this lust for you, quench it and drown it...but only you will do, and you are still not read__y for that. Any__way, your tears already __quell__ the feeling, and now I cannot help but feel so empty..._

"Shego!" Kim calls from the window, and the pale-green woman, who looks as if made out of green light in the moonlit night, turns to look at Kim; who completely missed the pained look marring the beautiful features, "I am done, you can get your shower now."

Selene howls again, it sounds so painful this time, but she isn't howling at the moon, she is howling at her master, and the vibes that she feels from the ex-thief. Shego jumps down after taking a deep breath, and hugs Selene once she gets by her puppy's side. Carrying the green shepherd, Shego goes to her room and a reddish puppy is at her ankles, jumping and barking and howling lightly. Selene growls lightly at Circe as she is being placed down, and Circe behaves herself, entering their room behind their master and going directly for their bed. They lick each other and proceeds to sleep.

"Okay Princess, go to bed and rest, I'll be out soon." Shego then goes to take her hot shower. Once she is done and in her pjs, she slips on to their bed and wraps her arms around the semi-dead red-head who, for her part, just snuggles closer to the warmth of the other body. "Rest well, Princess, I'll guard your dreams so that they are sweet too..."

---

The day of the party comes, and both Kim and Shego find themselves in front of Josh's house; both nervous and not really ready for the gathering. Shego _is_ nervous because she fears for her Princess; she could care less about drinking or about what people would say and stare at her skin tone. But for her, Kimmie is first and top most priority, she just wants to make the red-head better, help her through all of what is happening, help her adapt to the change, but it's proving tedious and hard but for Shego, it's all worth it.

"Come on, Kimmie, let's go," she extends a hand, which is gladly taken.

"Okay..." Is the answer Kim gives; she is nervous because she _knows_ for a fact that Bonnie is going to make her miserable and that some others will think like her...there were simply too many thoughts.

They enter the place after knocking softly, hoping that no one would answer. Kim is happy to see Monique there, and also Felix. They seem to have a serious relationship going on, and Kim is happy for them. Tara is there, along with the other cheerleaders, and Brick and most of the football team are there too. As no surprise, Ron is the only one not assisting, but everyone knows why this is; Ron is on his own now, living a nice life with his wife, and everyone here is single; even if they are dating others no one is fully committed.

Everything goes well; the party is a complete success. It seems like Brick and Tara are hitting off and even if they are not the brightest, they are the cutest. Shego causes sensation among the male part of the part which does not suit Bonnie at all. The brown-eye woman tries to get the raven-haired one to get out of place, to lose her cool, and to over all try to make her look bad. The emerald-eye ex-thief decides to melt the leg of an ice sculpture of the birthday woman, who for her part turns pale and doesn't bother Shego for the rest of the night. 1am, and they are just about to sing happy birthday when Bonnie decides to give up to temptation and decides to prod Kim.

"So," she begins, giving Kim an evil smile, "heard your marriage wasn't as perfect as you thought you were?" Gasps; everyone knows it's a delicate subject, "and now you are a dyke with a rather freaky and sick skin tone, person, bleh."

"Bonnie!" Josh cries in indignation.

"Ah, come on Josh," she replies smoothly, "you know you think just like me, like most of the people here right now. I know all the cheerleaders think just the way I do."

"Stop it Bonnie." Monique firmly requests.

"I won't Monique, because everyone here knows the truth. Kim is but a fake, she even pretended to have a crush on Josh to spite me, knowing all too well that I like him," she shrugs off the order, and continues with a wave of the hand, "she must have enjoyed all the cheerleader's practice for it gave her a chance to check the girls in their miniskirts and the also changing with her in the same room. So, tell us, K, who did you like best?"

"Wow," is all that is heard as everyone turn to look at Kim, and then for the one who said the wow but they soon found the source, "that was amazing. I congratulate you for finally coming out and saying how it must have been for you. So what is it now, you couldn't handle taking Kimmie's crush from her so now you have to do _that_? Lame-o. Even when Pumpkin and I were rivals, there was always a line, and I believed you just crossed it."

"No one called you over, freak!" Is all that Bonnie musters but it crumbles as Shego smiles her predatory smile at her; she visibly swallows.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve? Soooo sorry..." She says in a mocking caring tone. "And it was you who called an invitation to the conversation, calling me a, what was it now? Oh yes, a freaky and sick skin tone, person. Extremely lame, too, by the way; have heard worse, in a ranking of one through 10, I can barely give it a negative number."

"Shut up!" Bonnie cries, and before Shego can continue her sub ministrations, she says, "are you trying to defend her? 'Cause if you are, you are being the lame one."

"Really?" Shego asks, craning an eyebrow and then yawning loudly in a bored manner, "is that what you think I am doing? She can defend herself; I can only defend myself after all, and I can tell you there really was nothing to defend myself against. Why she ever saw you as a rival, will forever be out of my grasp, you are not worthy of the title. If you want me to defend my Kimmie, I will gladly do so. There are many reasons, I will just count a few of them.

"One: from what I have seen and dealt with, Kim's crush for Josh has always been born from the heart; thing which I personally think wasn't your case, you just were with him to spite my Cupcake so it's the other way around." Shego counts on her fingers, "two: you were the one who probably enjoyed being in the cheerleader squad cause you could get to see all the other girls in their underwear; I am willing to bet that you had a crush on my Pumpkin. You must have grown fonder of Josh to be with him and not to keep appearances up. So, come on, Bonnie, tell me."

"Wh--" Bonnie takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, calming her racing heart; no one ever before could read her and she is far from transparent; "like I give a damn about what's coming out of your mouth."

"Good enough," Shego stands up from the couch she was occupying for herself and picks Kim up; the red-head looks like a zombie, the pale-green woman goes to the door and opens it with a light kick. Before leaving for her car, she turns to face Bonnie again, and with a care-mocking tone, she calls to Bonnie, "I get to have her every single night, and I do not share, so forget to ask."

Bonnie is shocked, the only thing to show that things are out of place is her pale face; her crush for Kim is something that, for her, no matter how much time pass between them or the distance placed, it might remain dormant while the red-head is nowhere near, but once she is, it comes back at full force. A single tear rolls down the tanned girl's cheek but no one notices the glittering pearl going. That's the only thing that Bonnie acknowledges but no more tears come. Right then and there, Josh proposes marriage to Bonnie, who does accept, not because Kimmie will be jealous or because she can toss it at the red-head's face, but because Josh has been there for her, and she has learned to love him, the most incredible man in the world in Bonnie's eyes. His other gift is a beautiful portrait of Bonnie; who for once isn't faking as the camera snaps, with Josh besides her. The picture Josh uses for his own portrait is the one Shego took of him and Kim. Bonnie is blushing at the attention the painting is drawing, thing that she usually doesn't do. What is different this time? The fact that Bonnie isn't acting, her happiness shining in her eyes is genuine and real.

----- (back to our main characters...)

Shego places Kim in the co-pilot seat; the hero hasn't moved at all, her eyes not even giving off signs of life. Thinking of something to do that could cheer up her Princess, the pale-green woman decides to go to the Possible household in the afternoon. Being a considerate person for her Cupcake, the pale-green woman knows better than to go at 4 am to the Possible residence.

They arrive at their house, and that is when Kim finally reacts to what happened at the birthday party. Shego takes her inside bridal-style, while the hero cries her heart out at the pain. Only her lover stood up for her, Josh tried, and Monique too, but only her Shego was able to give her some kind of support. Her heart aches for things to go back into what she can call normal, but she knows it's impossible; for once there is something not possible for a Possible. She doesn't feel when the pale-green love of her life changed her clothes into her pjs. She stops crying once she feels the covers of the bed fall over her, and a warm and sweet body pressing next to her.

_I swear nothing like that will ever happen to you, Kimmie, I swear,_ Shego thinks to herself, as she hopes for a brighter tomorrow. _Going to your old home will make you happier, I know._

What Shego does not know is that her thoughts are far from the truth...And that Nana Possible is on the house...


	3. Unstable Decision

_I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters, they are the exclusive property of Disney and used in this story without official permission._

AN: This is based on _Your Guardian Angel_ by _The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_. Sequel to Face Down, x3 Another chappie for you guys, and this is sooner than what you should expect. And longer than it is supposed to be...(frown) If you want this to be turned into two chappies, just review with the request, 'kay? Oh yeah, Ken-Zero, I hope this one has less run-on sentences. (Minor changes done after the beta, once again, thank you, Becky Silver Black) (_this has less words than my previous chappie...it's the dialogue, im telling ya!_)

Anyway, this has a bunch of dialogue, please deal with it and with me... -.-;;; (_im telling ya, 'kay!?!?_)

————————————————————————————————————————

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cuz I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away,_

_Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

--------------------------

Shego's plan is highly delayed when she feels the last person on earth that she wants to see come closer. Alert and in her best, her stealth mode, Shego goes around the room, getting her cat suit out and giving Kim a temporary bed partner; something came in handy when Shego gave Kim a cuddle buddy collection. Pandaroo now lies within Kim's embrace; a place that Shego wishes to be. She is more than ready to kill Hego for intruding her sweet sleep and coming to _her_ house unannounced.

Hego, for his part, is happy, humming a rather lame song. Mego and Wego agree on something for once; not in Mego being leader, but that their older brother is getting a beating. They know and even warned Hego that Shego hates surprises, maybe even more than she hates Hego. But no, Hego believes in surprises, not really remembering the last time he tried to surprise Shego and how things went down the drain; for him. They cloaked the Go-car so that it doesn't make a sound even, and as they park and go to the door, they are rather surprised.

Before even knocking on the door, Shego opens it and blasts her electric-plasma, knocking Hego over and paralyzing him temporarily. She then turns to the other three, who are just looking at Hego with a face that says it all; they know better than that and tried to warn him. Shego sighs as she closes the door behind Selene and Circe, who stay behind their master.

"Big Sis!" The duo call, running to her and giving her a hug.

"Hey there, double trouble," she replies, patting each on the head.

"Now, why don't _I_ get a hug too when you two arrive home, huh?" Mego asks, frowning.

"'Cause you are not cool!" They reply in duet.

"Now, quiet down, Kimmie is sleeping and I don't want her to wake up."

"Awww..." The two call.

"Who cares about her, what about _me_?!?"

"No wonder why you are still _Me_go, Mego," the pale-green woman replies with a knowing grin and the twins snickered. "Now you three go to the backyard; you can play with Circe. Selene will be watching you closely, so that you don't dare come over here until I am done with _him_."

All three nod and the twins cry in delight when they notice the reddish pup and chase her to the backyard. Selene growls lightly at Mego, who shivers lightly, and goes to the backyard too. Right then, Hego's paralysis decides to fade away.

"You weren't sleeping with Kim Possible, were you lil' sis?" He begins.

"Now, what do you care with whom I sleep with?" She replies with venom.

"It just isn't proper sis!!" He cries and Shego punches him on the gut to make him quit hollering.

"Now, what did I say about keeping quiet?" She hisses, "and enlighten me, when did I ever care about _prope__r_, huh?"

"Sis," he begins, trying to keep his voice low, "you can ruin Team Go's reputation."

"And I care because..."

"Because you are part of Team Go!" He hollers, and Kim wakes with this, and goes to investigate the sound, stopping by the front door. _Hego and Shego?__ Does she plan to go back to Team Go?_

"Did you fucking moron forget why I left?"

"Well..." is the reply she gets.

"You did, didn't you? Why do you think I chose Kim over my own family? Because you, Hego, betrayed me and I fixed you up last time; at least you don't come up with the new generation bullshit."

"That's right!" Hego brightens up, going to Shego, "come on, with my strength and your plasma, we--"

"There is no _we_ Hego! And if you don't quit it, I will make you quit!"

"But sis, we were chosen, like Adam and Eve--"

"I said," Shego replies, making Hego stop by giving him a rather strong hit, "to cut it out; I stopped you once, for my own sake, and if you keep that up..."

"Shego, are you leaving?" Kim asks, after opening the door lightly.

"What the hell are you talking about, Princess?" The pale-green woman asks, going to her lover and giving her a tender kiss, "why would I leave you?"

"But, Hego, Mego and Wego are here..."

"That means nothing but that Hego learned of me quitting villainy and trying to recruit me, again!" She sends a plasma blast at Hego, "and he knows better than to do that."

"But..."

"Kimmie," she says in a sweet voice, making the other girl look directly at her, and finding a knowing smile, "you are forcing me to be mushy here..."

"Well," is the reply; Kim looking at Shego shyly, "that would be a nice change."

"Talk about going soft," the ex-thief replies, sighing, looking at the sky then back at her girl, "Kim, you know, you're my...you're my...my true love, my whole heart, please don't throw that away. 'Cuz I'm here for you, and I will never leave your side."

"Shego..." Kim gives Shego and embraces and cries on her shoulder, "please don't walk away, please tell me you'll stay...stay."

"I already told you Pumpkin," comes the soft reply to the red-head ear, "I will never, ever, leave your side..."

"But what about Mego and Wego?" Hego cries, desperate, "they need a mother!"

"I am not their mother you dolt!" Shego sends Hego an electro blast, paralyzing him again, "they are my brothers! And so are you! So cut the Adam/Eve crap!"

"But--"

"Selene!" The name is followed by a whistle, and Circe and Selene come with the other three, "good girls you two, and I am sorry Circe, but our guests are going now."

"See," Mego tells Hego, "I told you she wasn't coming back! And if she isn't the leader, then I am the leader."

"Yeah right!"

"As if we would accept,"

"Someone else who isn't Shego," they finish together; intoning in a solemn way, "there is no _we_ in Wego without _she_ who is Shego!"

"Thanks, DT, but you have to go back home," Shego states firmly, earning another aww from the twins.

"Mom said that you should visit her,"

"She feels alone in a house full of men."

"Wego, I entrust you the task of helping mom around, and to protect her."

"Doing so!" Comes the duet, "we left the originals there!"

"Now these," Shego calls proudly, raising her hand and the twins slap her high-five, "are my brothers, not like those two dolts. Keep it up, and you are your own team if you know the right moves."

"Yes Sis!" The twin calls and salutes, disappearing; actually moving too fast to the originals to fuse back. Shego sighs.

"I swear Princess," she says, "they are the only ones who, besides my mom, are worthy."

"Why don't we go and visit her?" Kim asks.

"'Cause then dolt 1 and 2 would be there, and add mayor moron to the list and we are done. There would be no way of balancing that equation, and that would create a mayor overload on my nerves and I might burn the house down."

"Why not call her over then?" Kim wonders.

"Simple, dad would come, and the result would be our humble home turning to ashes."

"Major moron equals your dad?"

"You got that right, Kimmie, and now, if you'll excuse me or not, I'll shoo the other dolts off the property." With that, Shego burns Hego's and Mego's rear until they run to the car; Hego needs to embrace the flame before actually running into the car and being off. "Finally!"

"Why not electricity?" Kim asks.

"Because those dolts work on electricity, and only fire can actually convince them of pain," Shego looks at Kim and then answers seriously, "the meteor healing abilities allow grants the pain lessened and electricity of any kind can be instantly repaired. Fire, on the other hand, offers me the ability of scarring them for life and listening to them beg for mercy."

"I really didn't understand that, and I really don't want to..."

"I know, that's why I made it confusing for you."

"So kind..."

"For my Princess, always..."

They go back to the house for a humble breakfast, which includes pancakes, toast, scrambled eggs, cereal, and a nice strawberry juice on milk. Kim has a feast, and Shego eats just a toast and some orange juice, having enough in her mind to keep her awake. Shego's plan of visiting the Possible household is still there, but right after their breakfast, they go to the training room. The original plan: sleeping in and then getting a bath, then calling over to see if they could join the Possible's for lunch.

They go to the training room, and spar with each other as always. Kim is getting better and better, her abilities almost going back to normal but there is still something there that stops and prevents her from exploiting her full potential. They go against one another; ending with Kim pinned on the floor and Shego over her. They are both panting and sweaty, and Shego cannot help but lean on to her girl and kiss her neck, tasting her. For both of them, the smell of the other is too intoxicating, making them dizzy with desire and lust. Their libido try to kick in, but the hero, out of fear, dares not to listen and the pale-green woman, out of respect and mustering all the self control that she possess, does not listen. Standing up, Shego offers Kim her hand, which is gladly taken, and helps the red-head stand. They look at each other, their gaze crying and begging to be taken, their eyes conveying their sadness and lust and, above all, the love for one another. They are interrupted by the phone, which is ringing as if anxious to get answered.

"Shego here," is the answer that Shego gives on the receiver once she picks it up, saying, "Kimmie, go get a bath."

"Hey Shego," Ann greets over the phone.

"What can I do for you today, Ann?"

"Well, Nana came over for a surprise visit, and she wants to see Kim..."

"Lunch is in about two hours, right?"

"Yes. So you are coming?"

"Do you think Nana Possible would mind if I showed up?"

"Ahhh..." Ann sounds embarrassed, "we haven't told her about Kim's life-changing decision--"

"So you think is better if I do not go?"

"No, I rather have you come over Shego, you are the only one who can get her to genuinely smile these days, and I want her to be happy."

"She is happy with the lot of you."

"As if you aren't," the older woman teases and laughs.

"Yeah well, the twins remind me of my little bros, and they always make my day."

"Ah, so sweet! I bet they would love to know that..."

"Come on Ann, please cut the joking around..."

"But it is fun to tease you, Shego."

"Yeah, now you know why you daughter smiles so much when I am around."

"I bet it has more to do than that." Ann pauses for a while, then sighs and tells Shego something she finds rather important, "you want to know something funny, Shego?"

"Huh?"

"I think Kim was already crushing on you long ago. Always, after fighting you, she couldn't help but recount every single move you did. Not one single detail eluded her. I, being a mother and wishing the best for her child, took it as respect that she felt towards you. She would always tell me the same day or the day after, all the things that she learned after fighting you. Looking back I can actually see how you can be her mentor, and how she was crushing on you like a little kid over their teacher."

"Don't say that," comes the reply, "you will make me feel like a pervert when I was Miss Go..."

"Yeah, she did have a crush on you then, and it obviously was a catalyst for your current situation."

"And now that you realize all of these things, why tell me and not Kimmie?"

"Because, Shego, you have always been there for her, actually taking great care for her. Please never stop that."

"I will forever be by her side."

"And if she breaks down due to social pressure? She was never good at handling peer pressure..."

"We will go through it, no need to worry. I would obviously break down, but I will stand back up."

"Shego, even if she asks you to leave her alone and never see her again, promise me you won't do as she says."

"..." Is the answer Ann receives.

"Promise me Shego! Please promise me!"

"I am sorry Ann, but I cannot promise you that. It would go against the promise I made with myself, once I confessed my feelings for my Princess, I would forever do as she asks."

"..." A sigh comes from the other end, "very well then, but you better come to lunch and bring Kim with you."

"Aye aye, Mrs. Possible!"

"Thanks Shego. See you soon then." Shego does not say good bye as she hangs up, just nods to the air.

"Princess," Shego calls as she goes through the house to their bedroom and into their bathroom, "Princess..."

"Yes, Shego?"

"We are eating lunch at your parents, so make yourself presentable, okay?"

"When do I make myself _not_ presentable?"

"When you wear the mini skirt that you wore for Bonnie's birthday; I could see your underwear."

"Shego!"

"They combined with the shirt perfectly, by the way."

"Shego!!"

"Make room for me in the shower."

"Wha--" Kim stops what she was about to say when she feels Shego placing soap on her. She shivers at the contact. "Shego..."

"Easy Pumpkin," is the answer she receives, "you cannot reach your back, and I want to help. You will wash my back afterwards."

"Yes..." Is all that the petite hero manages to say as she feels electricity running through her system, and she knows very well that it isn't Shego's doing with her new power, right?

---

In the Possible household, Kim is surprised to find Nana there and is ecstatic. Nana ignores Shego for most of the time, and so Ann takes it as her responsibility to make Shego at home. The twins are more than enough as they sit besides Shego. She pleases them by lighting her hands in a low rhyming flame that have them stunned. They ask for her strength display and she carries the two of them in her shoulder and arms, both of them happy. Selene and Circe come to lunch too, but they already had theirs and they are now in the backyard, dozing off in the sun.

"Can we test our heat meter?"

"While there is no pinching, you can give it a try."

"Cool!"

So the distraction goes on and Ann feels that there is nothing to worry about. James shares his inquires too with Shego and her powers, and once Nana sees this, she frowns. For Kim's sake, Nana says nothing but even though only Ann notices this, she thinks less about it. They actually came one hour later, and how they managed such feat can be concluded by Shego's driving and Kim's responsibility sense that said they had to leave with an hour of anticipation in order to arrive on time. Way to manage time; between the two of them, they are never late to any place, they actually get there earlier.

"Shego, would you like to help me with lunch?" Ann asks, and she notices that Nana gives her a reprimanding look but tactfully, Ann ignores it.

"Sure Ann," is the answer, and Shego turn to the twins, "sorry boys, gotta help your mom."

"Awww..."

"So, Shego," begins Ann once they are preparing the meal in the kitchen; there is no one else. "Care to share what else keeps you in this house?"

"What do you mean?" She thinks nothing about the question.

"Well, it seems to me that there is more than just Jim and Tim, not to mention Kim, which attracts you to this place."

"Well..."

"Come on Shego, you can be honest with me."

"You sure?" She sighs but does goes on and answers the question; quite an unexpected answer, "it's you Ann."

"What do you mean it's me?"

"You are also one of the things that keep me here," Shego confesses, blushing lightly, "I mean, don't be offended, it's just that, well, you remind me of my own mother."

"Really?"

"Yeah...I even call you two by the same name."

"What is her name?"

"Don't push it," the pale-green woman states, "her name is Annabelle, I cannot help but call her Ann, even when I was little. I don't remember ever calling her mom, or mother, or mommy, just Ann. It's strange, I know, but I cannot help it. When I speak about her, she is my mother, but for me she is Ann."

"Just like I am Ann?"

"Yeah, just like you are Ann for me too."

"Well," is all blue-eye female can muster, "I feel flattered then, that you consider me like a mother."

"You have it wrong Ann, not like a mother, I just consider you like I consider my mother, and that is Ann. Even if she is my mother, she isn't that for me; she is Ann."

"I think I am starting to understand..." is the confused reply.

"Then that means you are going insane."

"Really?" Ann laughs lightly, and looks at Shego with a smile, "now I am really certain that you are the right person for my daughter."

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be with her. Same goes for her, if she wants me away, I'll go away."

"We don't always know what's best for us."

"Everyone," Shego calls from the dining room door, "lunch is ready."

Everyone eats, and talks with each other. Shego, the twins, and James where all talking together, those three extremely interested in learning more about Shego's and her family's power. She explains as best as she can from when she had their powers; they all listen attentively. Nana keeps Kim busy while talking about all the things that she had learned with the Shaolin Monks and in the Navy's test that she had done so long ago. Kim has a natural interest over all of this, but Nana's conversation is stopped when the twins ask Kim a question.

"Hey Kim," begins Tim.

"You had Shego's brother's power," continues Jim.

"Didn't you?" Tim finishes.

"Care to share the experience; he goes by Hego, right?" They both ask and Kim sighs while Shego shivers lightly and her hands get a plasma covering but it's a light covering at that. _The obnoxious controlling freak! He is going to pay one of these days..._

"Well," she begins with her answer, "at first it was kind of complicated, since I didn't know how to control it, but mastering control of it wasn't so hard."

"You see what I mean?" Shego asks the twins, who nod, "from all of the powers; super strength, shrinking, multiplication and plasma producing, mine is the hardest for I have to learn not only to control the heat, brightness and pulse of the flame, but also how to use it in different ways. I have always been capable of knocking people unconscious by a tiny plasma spark. Now with my new electric talent, it is even easier."

"Will the electricity ever fade?" Kim asks with some concern.

"I actually wish I could do that," Shego sighs, "for it would help me feel more like myself. The original electricity already faded, and I always had some kind of electromagnetic power to the plasma. What the accident allowed me is to be capable of transforming the plasma into electricity and back to plasma."

"Have you ever,"

"tried having both?"

"No," Shego answers, frowning at the twins lightly, "I might give it a try, later on, and when I do I shall call you."

"Can I come and watch too?"

"Sure James," the pale-green woman smiles, "that would be nice. I would come here as in a surprise visit then, no worries."

"Hoosha!" The twins cry and slap each other a high-five while Kim looks at her lover with a happy smile.

"Anything to keep my Princess smiling like that," is the answer that the red-head receives; she blushes while Shego gives Kim her predatory smile.

"Enough!" Nana Possible tells Shego, "I won't have you doing that to my granddaughter! She is not yours, you know?!"

"The hell if she isn't!" Is all the ex-thief replies, taking Kim and sitting her in her lap. "She is mine whether the world likes it or not; the world can go to hell for all I care!"

"How dare you use that foul language with me?!"

"How dare you question what is mine? Besides, that also means that I am Kimmie's, and ask her about my foul language," Shego shrugs, "I can do worse, but know better than that. So please don't push it."

"She is my granddaughter, and she deserves a good man."

"Like the one she was with last time, and that I had to save her from?" Is the reply, "allow me to refresh your mind, Nana, but Pumpkin cannot even talk to a man outside of her family; as if it was bad enough she has that lousy excuse of a man called Ronald Stoppable, but then that's my personal opinion..."

"I know she talked to Josh; Kim has always loved that charming young man," Nana says with confidence.

"Only after I told her to do so," Shego replies as she caresses Kim's red mane, "and it wasn't easy, believe me. All I want is for my Princess to be back to normal. Also, loved, as in past tense..."

"She does not need you!" Nana cries, making her point of view obvious with her next remark; "you are both woman, for Christ's sake! How can that even work; how can that even be called normal?!?!"

"I am far from normal, Nana," Shego replies, making a plasma fist which then turns electric and then back to plasma and then back to electric and so on and so forth; "as you can see. So let's leave it at that, okay?"

"It's okay if you want to be a freak!" Comes the heated reply; Nana isn't shaken off by the blatant display of power, "you can be a mayor freak if you want but that does not mean that you have to drag my grandchild with you!"

"That's more than enough Nana," James intervenes, knowing that if Ann does, Nana would make some kind of comment that isn't worth it. "I demand you to respect Kimmie-cub's taste; this is my house mom, not yours."

Nana says nothing, but she goes to the guest room, and does not leave the room until much later. For their part, the rest of the family just go on as normal as it can be. Shego and Kim go to watch TV while the tweebs help Ann with the dishes and James makes sure that they don't cause their mother much hardship. On their own, Kim and Shego say nothing, but the silence is heavy.

"Shego," Kim is the first to break the silence and her voice is sad and tired, "please go home..."

"So we end it here?" Inside, Shego feels like something is breaking into million tiny pieces; if not ash...

"Yeah, we are..."

At the front door, even if Shego can go by the kitchen to bid farewell, she does not. She just opens the door and calls both pups in. Selene and Circe know that there is something wrong with their master; main reason why Circe is behaving herself. Shego bends and picks up Circe, taking her to Kim who is still watching TV.

"What is it, Shego?" She asks, devoid of emotion.

"You better take good care of Circe."

"But she is yours..."

"No Princess, Circe is your puppy, which is why you named her." Shego looks at Selene, "you give Kim a goodbye kiss."

"Wait," but Kim cannot say more as Selene licks her face gently and Circe licks Shego's hand.

"Take care of her Circe." With that, Shego is gone.

"What have I done..." Kim asks herself as she cuddles Circe and cries; Circe whimpers.

For Shego's part, she starts to turn her heart into stone; if she still has her heart left, and when Dr. D. makes her an offer, she won't doubt to take it...


	4. Grey Skies

_I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters, they are the exclusive property of Disney and used in this story without official permission._

AN: This is based on _Your Guardian Angel_ by _The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_. Sequel to Face Down, x3

Okay, I think this is time for a fair warning. The following chapter is long, with a few scenes that are not fully needed. There are two at the vet, the first one I feel that is needed to convey the sense of urgency and the second can be without but I left it...the characters won't play again in later chapters. Another scene is one with Drakken, Amy, Adrena and Jack; enemy conglomeration which I have saved for the next chappie. The other scene that can be without is the bantering of Shego's mother and her brother, (Shego's uncle). This is one of the most radical changes I made; it got twisted around to that after some point in the story. If you guys think that it can be done without out, tell me so, (PMs or reviews work fine)[for any of these scenes... and I will take it from it. It's one of my most favorite scenes though, I hope you enjoy it. It's _so_ random that it's me, xD. Also, I share ideas about another story that might come up. I wonder who can see them, wink

Anyway, this one has a bunch of dialogue too, please deal with it and with me... --;;; (18 freaking pages! And at the beginning I had no ideas for it...sorry!! )

————————————————————————————————————————

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be ok_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

--------------------------

Shego looks around the house in defeat. Everything she believes in, everything she holds dear, is now gone. The one thing remaining is her beloved puppy, but even Selene cannot help her master with this new problem. In fact, the pooch herself is mourning the loss of her companion; Circe, for all her antics, became part of Selene. She howls her pain out, while going to the back yard with her master. Why is Shego going to the lone tree in the back of her house? 'Cause she needs to do something, and only nature can do as a setting...

Sitting by the tree, Shego looks at the moon. The waning moon is just a reminder of her most beloved people; her Ann and her Kimmie. Shedding painful tears, Shego forces her claw out; her index finger now holds a three inch long blade. Selene, who is besides her master, just whimpers and cowers, knowing full well her masters intention. Shego places the natural razor against her skin; this is the only thing that can actually cut her, and not be damaged in the process. A common blade would corrode.

Glowing green blood starts to pulse from the deep opening, not a surface cut and molten green lava burns her skin lightly, yet another reason why she chose women over men. Having a child when her blood is radioactive might give the kid a different ability or just the same one that she has. All in all, she wants to save the poor unfortunate soul who stays in that body the pain of being too different from the rest. The kid would survive, yes, but the scars would be far too great; worse than anything her claws could ever do. When it fell to the ground, the grass only shines. For some strange reason, it does not affect plant life-forms. Maybe because Shego, like the plants, use solar energy to charge her plasma, and that was because of her blood.

Selene gives one last mournful howl to the wind before going to her master and licking the blood before Shego could do anything. Selene is poisoned Shego knows, and decides to go to a vet immediately. Right now, at the same time, someone is making it look as if Shego just broke into prison and released Dr. Drakken.

---

In the Possible household, they all watch incredulous as the reporter declares that Dr. Drakken escaped. They all know that only one person could have done such thing, especially when the report included a few stunned guards and melted doors. They all turn to Kim, who is holding her knees tightly against her chest. They all know how hard this must be; all but Nana, who just sniffs the air in an all mighty way.

"I wouldn't be surprised," she says to no one in particular, "she is evil, after all..."

"No she isn't!" Kim cries, defending the woman who still made her heart beat faster; Nana stares at Kim in shock, while the rest of the family is shocked with Nana, "she would never do that unless she could gain something from it!"

"So she has been using you too?" Nana asks, misunderstanding everything, "aw, honey, you should have told us something, we would have helped you..."

"The person who did that was Jack Nana!!" Kim shouts, standing up, "and you want me to go back to him? I should have never told Shego that, I shouldn't!"

"I am sure she just brainwashed you dear," comes Nana's soft reply, "I bet she made you believe you liked woman and that Jack did those things to you. Come to your Nana, I can help you come back to normal..."

"Nana," Kim muses, giving her grandma a sad look, "how wrong can you be? That is exactly what Shego was trying to do, helped me over come this ... fear ... that I posses whenever a guy walks up to me and he isn't family. How much I have panicked just 'cause I think there is no one for me and then there comes Shego, placing an arm in my waist, telling me that it is okay and that she isn't like Jack... It has been so hard, yet Shego has always been there for me..."

"Kimmie," begins Nana again, but Kim is already off, running to her room. So Nana now takes it out on James, "how could you let this happen to my granddaughter!?!"

"Nana," he replies, sternly but softly, "I guess its time for you to watch the video that Ron filmed. Shego _is_ the best thing for her."

"But--"

"Just watch the film Nana," Ann comments smoothly, "you know Ronald, you know that he would never lie to us about our Kimmie."

Sighing in defeat, Nana agrees to watch the movie. When she watches it, she notices that there is no way they could have convinced Jack to such a play; he is to hard-headed and would have sued Shego at the instant. It begins to dawn on her how much her granddaughter must have suffered all those years at the hand of such a despicable man. The tweebs are boiling in anger too, but no anger is higher than James. That a boy would have done such a thing to his daughter... For all his no boys' policy, it has always been a facade since he wished that Kim would actually be with a boy. But now, he cannot think of a better companion at all for his Kimmie-cub's life than Shego.

Ann, for her part, just refuses to watch the video; the knowledge itself hurts her more than the video ever could. _Why didn't we, her family, notice it right away? Also the fact that Shego noticed the first time they met in combat. How can we be so blind!! We _are_ supposed to be her family!_

Kim, on her room, cannot help but feel empty. One of the reasons why she had been so reserved is to prevent such thing from happening!

_It's just another pain! But it's even stronger than Jack's fist!_ She cries in her head and her tears stream down and a sob escapes her throat. Just then, Kim breaks down and her phantoms start to hunt her.

_I never meant anything to her._

_I was just a toy for her to play with._

_I just opened myself to her, and this is what I get?_

_She never wanted me._

_I am just a burden..._

_I was never anything more than just a toy for her._

_A toy that she loved to play with... Yeah, I miss her so much now..._

_But she left me, and she would have hit me sooner or later!_

_Would she have done that? ... Yeah, she wouldn't ... yes, she only left because I asked her to leave ... oh my God! Then it is my entire fault! I must make amends!_

_She left out of her own accord!_

_She never wanted you!_

_Can you not see?!?!_

"NO!" She cries to the air, falling from exhaustion. She sees a shadow above her; it looks like Shego; if this is another chance for her to speak, if only to say one last thing... "Shego..." _I am sorry...please, never leave my side..._

---

Shego; even for calling at midnight at the vet's door, they opened, if only to shoo the person asking for help and to inform the stray soul what the time is. The woman, wife of the vet and nurse of the animals, stopped as she noticed Shego, gasping.

"Shego, darling!" She exclaims in surprise, "I hope you realize the time it is!"

"And I would only come if it's an extreme emergency!" She cries back, exasperated; losing Kimmie and now Selene? Did the forces of the universe wanted her dead? "Selene drank something poisonous! I want you to see if she can be saved!"

"How long ago was it?" Asks the animal nurse as she takes Selene into her arms and opens the door enough for Shego to enter, who closes the door and quickly follows the vet.

"About 10 minutes ago!" Shego is kicking herself mentally for not making Selene stop before even trying to lick the blood off. "I came as fast as I could!"

"Meaning: you broke all the traffic laws while rushing here."

"Hell yeah! For my Selene, anything!"

"I know Shego, I know." They are now within the confines of the vet hospital after passing the pet shop. The woman places Selene in a metallic table before turning to fully face the pale-green woman. "I'll be back with my hubby; if there is someone who can save her, that's him."

"Please hurry!" Shego calls after the retreating animal nurse and is now stroking the dark-green puppy's fur, sending some sparks but knowing that wouldn't fully heal the animal. Listening to the

quick steps, she looks up to see a man with deep crimson eyes and white hair stare at her. "I am sorry for this doc, but it's Selene!"

"No need to worry about that Shego; right now you need to step outside and allow me to do this properly," he says, taking all his instruments out while his spouse is right behind him. "My wife told me about the poisoning, she did a small test and Selene is doing fine, just fighting off the poison. I just hope I can clean her stomach on time."

"This is going to take some time dear," the woman tells Shego, taking her by the arm and showing her inside the house and guiding her to a guests room; "you seem to be having a terrible day and night, you need some rest. My hubby and I are going to do what we can to keep her safe; we know you two need each other enough."

"Thanks..."

"Wow," the woman remarks and chuckles lightly, "something has happened to the great and tough Shego, and I know it wasn't little Selene."

"If--"

"No need for remarks, I am off." The woman knows what Shego is about to say: _if you have time to make such comment, then what will happen to my Selene!!_ "You better rest."

The last remark only makes Shego sigh and she starts to change into a pair of pjs left in the room; sometimes other owners stayed there unannounced so the docs always had a spare pair or two in the room. She is lucky to be friends of them; not only do they tend to handle the animals they sold; they also treated them all like their own children. Shego knows that even if they are not the best out there, they are the closest and most reliable; they just won't quit because it looks bad, they will quit when she is gone, never before. So she trusts them with her Selene's life, which is enough to say how they live comfortable and in a good neighborhood. Thieves know better than to mess with the house; they all learned after a while not to meddle with Shego's friends.

The next morning, Shego wakes up and remembers where she is; she starts her day by throwing the sheets of the bed off her. She plans on finding the nurse and the vet to check on her beloved pet's stats while she is changing into her previous clothes. She starts to open the door only to find the nurse coming to get her.

"Come on Shego," she makes the following motion so the pet's owner decides to follow, "Selene is fine, but she will have to stay here for a few days."

"Well," a sigh of relief, "at least she is out of danger."

"That she is," the doc says as they enter the room, "it was a hard one, and she will need some rest."

"We are going now to eat breakfast; our little Sheila prepared it," they smile at Shego, who only sighs.

"I still do not understand why you named your daughter like that."

"Well, since you won't give us your name, we have to go by what we know, and we _know_ that Shego is way out of bounds for a name."

"Damn right."

"So, are you going to eat with us?"

"Shego!" A pre-teen girl who finished cooking breakfast calls, "you are going to stay, right?"

"Well..."

"Please!" The girl practically jumps on Shego, who just grunts, not really annoyed, "okay, okay, I'll stay..."

"You are the best!" The girl cries while giving the pale-green woman a tight hug; who for her part, she only sighs and pats the girl. "You have to come more often, you know?"

"I will once I get my life back," then she adds as soon as those words escape her mouth, "to normal."

"Can we trust that it will be soon?"

"Dad!"

"We want to see you here, you not Selene, although if she comes its fine. But you know you don't need her as an excuse to come."

"Mom!"

"Yeah, you have Sheila here, and she's like a puppy when it comes to you," Sheila gasps and turns a light pink while her parents just laugh.

"I am sure you will find a nice boy," Shego comments, and Sheila just blushes furiously, making the jade woman raise one of her lovely ebony eyebrow, "oh, you have already found someone?"

"Well..." Sheila is embarrassed from the attention while her parents laugh some more and Shego just grins and pats her head again.

"Show me if you have learned something from my cooking classes."

"Yes!"

Shego spends the morning like this, discussing Sheila's current affection which turned out to be a sweet boy from her class. She also asks about her Selene, and the vets give her full account on her beloved pet's status. She is sad to have been the cause of such accident, but she is happy that she isn't going to lose her puppy anytime soon. If such had been the case, she would be tearing herself with her claws. After the nice morning, Shego decides to go back home, not without promising to come tomorrow to check on her puppy. She gives Selene a hug before leaving, sending sparks to heal the little shepherd a little. Too much healing can drain Shego and can cause the one been healed to get worse. Besides, too many shocks aren't good for the central neural system, so Shego never over uses her new ability; not that many people know this or her new ability.

---

While Shego is going to her house, she finds the walk sad and almost unbearable. Her heart aches for a petite red-head, and so focused she is on her thoughts, that she doesn't notice a car coming her way. A little too late, for her own standards at least, Shego realizes not only that the car is going in her general direction but who are in the car. The whole Possible family, without counting Nana, are going over to her house. As Shego stops, James stops the car completely, turning it off while Ann was already out of the car and going to Shego.

"Shego! Something terrible has happened!"

"Easy Ann, breathe deeply and then tell me what the problem is," the jade woman instructs the older one while searching the car, "and Kimmie?"

"That is the problem Shego!" Ann is too upset to notice the pain in Shego's eyes, "someone has her, and they left a message for you. I am afraid it's Jack!"

"What message?"

"Here!" James, also worried, is now besides his wife, and passing a piece of paper to Shego, "we can only trust you to bring her back. Please save my Kimmie-cub!"

Shego opens the folded paper, and reads the note to herself.

To the one in green, I greet you.

You have long forgotten your place, I am afraid that some enlighten must go underway. I have taken your valued possession in hopes that you come to claim it. Once you do, I am afraid that you won't be able to survive. Your plasma never got me; I taught you everything you know after all. Come for her in the groove, you can bring back-up if you want. You and I both know that it will be useless. I shall be waiting until you come, or until she starves to death. There is no mercy in a mercenary's way.

"Let us come!"

"We must help!"

"I work alone."

"Aww, come on Shego, at least take me and Yori!" Shego then consciously realizes that Ron and Yori are there and she looks at them. "I have gained full control of my Monkey-Fu!"

"Only she seems to be capable of facing what is to come," Shego motions to Yori.

"She goes nowhere without me!"

"No need, she won't come either..." Is the dry reply they receive.

"Allow me to help, onegai Shego-san!"

"Tondemonai." Everyone is surprised at the fact that Shego knows Japanese.

"Nani?! Anata--"

"Hai," Shego answers the unspoken question. "Yes, I know Japanese, it's my Sensei who sent me this. I go in this alone."

"We want to help!" The tweebs cried but are cut short by a glowing palm near their face.

"Iie. This is my battle, my honor and my word is placed in this. I cannot risk you coming to harm, Kim would never forgive me if I get you two in danger."

"Shego-san!"

"Tondemonai!" Shego repeats forcefully, "this is but my fight against my uncle; leave at that, you already know enough."

In broad daylight, in front of a Monkey Master, a fully trained Ninja, and a whole family full of geniuses, Shego disappears without leaving trace. Everyone sighs and only Ron and Yori pales at the sight of the power display; it's not anyone who can actually disappear without trace and in broad daylight. They thank that Shego didn't take them.

---

The groove is a beautiful place in the middle of trees. Rowans and Oaks are all around, a few Elders and Birches can be seen, dotting the area around. The groove is quiet and three people are sitting together; it looks like a picnic.

"So you are Shego's mother?" A soothed Kim asks.

"Yes. Has she spoken of me?"

"She mentioned that you and the twins are the only one's worth in her family."

"So she forgot about me that easily?" A man, looking as old as James, asks.

"I thought she hated every male in her house but the twins," is the confused reply.

"Ah..." The man sighs, as he looks at the sky. He looks just like the twins but slightly more built. He has dark hair and green eyes that matches Shego's precisely but the rest of his face is covered by cloth. "I am glad it seems so. I swear I shouldn't have taught her all what I did."

"Oh, come on Keiryuu," the woman giggles; she looks exactly like Shego, same features, same eyes, same hair; all but the green tinge, "you have a soft spot for her."

"Hey, after seeing that she was going to end up in a house full of men, I had to help her out."

"Yeah, by making her a tomboy," the woman sighs, and turns to Kim, "he is the reason why she knows all the martial arts."

"As if you weren't, Ann..." he accuses as well.

"Ann?" Kim asks, speaking again after their interaction and confused about the name.

"That is right, we haven't properly introduced ourselves. I am Annabelle, and this is my older twin brother, Keiryuu. People call me Ann for short, and they call him either Ryuu or Kei; it all depends on his mood."

"Yeah well, when you are angry, you are nothing but Akuma!" He tells his sister in a playful manner. "Ever seen Shego angry?"

"Yeah...she looks like a demon with fire in her hands..." She answers back, uncertainly while the other two just look at each other.

"See?" Keiryuu points at Ann playfully, "never seen a really angry Shego, and here she goes, calling her an Oni!"

"Okay, I can see that you two know Japanese," Kim begins, "by your name, Keiryuu-san, its more than obvious. But Annabelle does not sound Japanese at all..."

"Well, mom is Italian, dad is Japanese." They both answer at the same time, "any more questions?"

"And I thought seeing the tweebs doing that got on my nerves..." Kim mutters, shivering.

"Sorry, its twin habit," Kei replies, just now Kim realizes that his voice is deep yet melodious.

"Yeah, heed the mighty dragon," Ann comments, giving him a smile.

"And behold Satan in all her splendor!" He mocks back and upon seeing Kim's confused face, he elaborates lightly, "both of us learned martial arts, both fast learners. But she always went easy on her opponents, using their own strength against them. That is unless she is terribly angered.

"It happened in one of the tournaments. Our opponents insulted our mother and the dragon in me asked for blood. Ann, on the other hand, became cold and calculating, leaving her soft nature behind."

"People say I played cat and mouse with them, wearing them down and just knocking them unconscious after five minutes. They say that my eyes went red and that my demeanor was that of a calculating demon: Satan in flesh and bones. They never stood a chance."

"Did they?" Kim asks Kei, who nods while it dawns on Kim from were exactly Shego's nature came from. "No wonder then why you see Shego as an Oni."

"Indeed," Kei begins, "she is a demon; she got that from her mother. Just that Ann is soft in her own nature, delicate. I taught Shego how to be a dragon, to hold back because she learns better that way. So she isn't delicate in her own nature, she is fierce, like me."

"I believe that because of that, Shego can be a real Akuma; I feel like an Oni, who gave birth to Akuma. Had I raised her like a proper little girl, she would be a Tenshi." Ann looks at Kei accusingly.

"Yeah, just for me to come and spoil your fun," he laughs, stretching and standing up. "I know you knew she was here by a long time. Why didn't you speak?"

"Huh?"

"'Cause if you didn't, then it's not my problem," Ann sips a little drink that she has been holding in her hand; it _is_ a picnic of sorts. "Plus, you are the one who called for her, so you should have been on extreme guard."

"You are talking about Shego, aren't you?" Kim asks and Ann nods, taking her hand while Kei began to pack everything.

"I am sorry Kimmie," Ann begins, "but we need to have you manacled by this tree branch."

Kim just nods, and so Ann takes a single jump with her in her arms, to the closest branch. Placing the red head down, the other woman places the manacles on the petite's wrists. She then lightly touches the nape in a pressure point and thus, Kim becomes unconscious.

--

When Kim regains her consciousness and starts to wake up a little, she notices that she is in someone's arms. Very, very warm and familiar and soft arms; she snuggles closer and places her arms around the other's neck. A light chuckle is heard from somewhere above her head and her doubts are confirmed.

"Shego..."

"Hey Princess; I know you met the duo who raised me."

"I didn't see your dad..."

"He is despicable man; he never raised me, his just my father."

"Huh?"

"Mother and Father are titles for the people who helped in the conceiving of my being," she is getting a little too technical, but Kim seems to understand that better; "the ones who raised me

have my respect and so I call them by their names. Even if Keiryuu is my uncle, he raised me and taught me all he knows."

"So I heard..."

"You also know about them being the OniRyuu pair, huh?"

"Should I call you Akuma-chan now?" She asks while laughing lightly.

"As long as you are my Tenshi, I have no problem." Shego replies, giving Kim a kiss on the forehead. "I will take you home tomorrow, unless you want us to go now, although it's kinda late..."

"Where are we?" The red-head asks, yawning lightly.

"My house," the jade woman states lightly.

"Then I am home already."

"Good, 'cause you know there is only one bed," she replies, then something dawns on her, "wait, Kimmie, you said you didn't want me here, that you wanted me away."

"I don't want to leave your side!" She burrows herself further into Shego's collarbone, trying to stop the tears. "I was sad and miserable; I need you to be happy."

"So you want to stay with me?"

"Yes."

"Forever?" Her only answer is a nod as she places Kim on the bed. "I want something..."

"Huh?" Kim asks, having only heard Shego muttering something, not quite what. She notices something missing... "Shego, where is Selene?"

"She..." The pale-green woman trembles slightly, before gathering her courage and her strength not to let the tears fall, "she got poisoned, so I had to take her to the vet."

"How?" Kim asks, feeling her heart constrict at the knowledge of losing Selene; even if she does not own the puppy, she loves her deeply, "is she okay?"

"Yes, she will be fine, and do not ask the other question again." Shego's tone was rough around the edges, so the petite green-eyed woman said nothing and just gave her beloved a short peck on the lips; surprising the jade woman, "what was that for?"

"An apology, I am sorry, I didn't mean those words..." She trembles lightly, and hugs her lover tighter, "I am sorry, very sorry. I never wish for such thing, I don't want that to happen again."

"So much pain you felt 'cause I was away?" Shego asks in awe, holding her girl tighter, and promising, "I will never leave your side, ever again. The last thing that I want is to see you in pain..."

But the small peck left Shego wanting more than just that, so they share a passionate kiss. Seeing that Kim isn't backing away, the jade woman takes this as a good sign, as a sign that her beloved hero is ready to share the bonding experience. More heated and passionate becomes her actions, yet she is tender and delicate with her Princess. She is responding to the ex-thief's ministrations, answering to every touch with a soft moan. But she is afraid, she does not feel ready yet and Shego senses this, stopping.

"Why do you stop?"

"'Cuz..." Shego gives her a last tender kiss, "'Cause this looks grey for you, and I was just pulling your strings."

"..." Kim's eyes are tearful and sad, "I am sorry, now this looks grey for you, and I cannot help but think that I was pulling your strings too."

"Then we are even Pumpkin," the raven-hair woman replies softly, lying beside her lover, "were you scared when you found yourself in a different room?"

"Yes," Kim answers, cuddling more into Shego, "I thought it was Jack coming back..."

"He will never lay a hand on you again, I swear!" Shego says loudly and in a feral voice that makes Kim feel safer as she turns and hides in the pale-woman's collarbone. "I promise you."

_And I had hopes that she would open up more after this..._ Shego sighs, still thinking wishful thinking, _but then, this was over to soon, and she still needs some more time._ She then remembers all what Jack placed her through, and she can feel her blood trying to break free from her previous scar. She sends a healing spark over to re-seal it, unconsciously like she did when she took Selene in her arms and her hands are slightly plasma covered. _I will never allow him to set his filthy hands on you, ever._

The problem with this is that even if they expect Jack to make a comeback, they never expect it to be against Shego, and not Kim.


End file.
